High School Crush
by FanGirl54
Summary: Bellamy is a senior, Clarke is a junior. They both like each other but can the get over the others enough to ask one another out? Maybe... sorry I suck at summaries. And AU where they are in high school. Rated M because there's partying, drinking, smoking, language, and some adult content. Jactavia/Bellakre
1. Chapter 1

**Plz review I NEED input always**

* * *

It was junior year of high school,  
Clarke was a confident teenager. She had straight A's so far, she was short but not too short, she had blonde wavy hair and water blue eyes. She was single but that was completely fine with her, it gave her more time to spend with friends and focus on her studies. She wasn't a party girl _at all_, at least she wasn't last week...

It was senior year of high school,  
Bellamy was a mess of a teen. He had F's and C's, he was 6 foot, he had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. His sister, Octavia, was sure he had at least one STD being as he was known to sleep around, but he was single which he didn't want to be. It gave him time, and he didn't like calling back old habits. He was a true party boy, but as the theme goes, this changed that week...

* * *

It was Sunday, so Clarke was in her pj's sitting in Octavia's den while they talked about the new hot substitute.

You see in Arkadia, Pennsylvania things didn't happen, ever. So when the girl's English teacher got attacked by someone, it was big news.

They had met the sub in a bar on the college campus where Clarke's mom taught med. The thing was, Octavia had disappeared for about 20 min with the guy in the bathroom before they learned that he was going to be their teacher. His name was Lincoln Wilder.

Octavia was telling Clarke the details of her name out session with the teacher, the only thing Clarke didn't like about it was Octavia was already dating Jasper, captain of the junior varsity football team. _Whatever, as long as he doesn't find out I don't care_, She thought. Anyway, she was in the middle of telling her story when her old brother, Bellamy, can't into the room.

"Well hello there, princess." He said as he looked Clarke up and down. She pulled her blanket up to cover her exposed skin, seeing as she was only wearing an undershirt and short shorts.

"Go away Bell, we're in the middle of something..." Octavia protested as her brother started slurring words. He had been out partying, again.

"You mean taking about how you made out with the new English teacher. I overheard, y'know he's married right?" Bellamy said before he leaned forward too far and fell face first onto the carpeted floor. Clarke fell off the couch laughing and Octavia did the same.

"Yeah I know he's married. It's not like I was going to continue the non-existant relationship. I have Jasper." She says matter of factly. After a minute of Bellamy not responding, Clarke spoke up.

"Ok, well since I think he passed out, I'll help him to his room. Set up the movie, I'll be back in five" She did this on a regular basis actually. Octavia wasn't even shorter than Clarke but she did dance so she didn't have that much upper body strength to lift her brother. Clarke did gymnastics, so she had tons. But not enough to look creepy when she wore a bikini.

She lifted him off the chair where he had climbed up to and started guiding him.

"Why are you _always_ here princess, do you like me that much?" He said, slurred, with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Not really. Especially since when I am here, you spend all your time out drinking or fucking girls in your room. Plus, who else is going to make sure you don't pass out on the floor, make sure get-up and go to school, _and_ I'm the one who cares your hangovers, remember? Plus, Octavia is feeling weird while your mom is out, um..."

"Being a prostitute?" He interjects as she struggles to say it nicely.

"Yeah, that..."

She helps him get undressed and put on pajama pants. Clarke has gotten used to this routine. She can't remember the last time she spent a night at her house, to be honest.

"You're lucky tomorrow we don't have school, maybe you can just sleep off your hangover." He's already asleep, but she kisses his forehead anyway "Good night Bellamy."

* * *

Clarke. Bellamy dreams about Clarke. It's strange, he's had these dreams for the past two months now.

He noticed every girl he's brought home has been blonde, blue-eyed, and is fairly short. But it doesn't suffice. It can't possibly compare to the real thing. It's not like he would know, though.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears it, the stupid doorbell ringing, a lot. He grabs his phone, shoving it in his pocket before going downstairs. When he reaches the second platform Clarke opens the door, he is still in a hungover state but he recognizes the voice as Finn.

Over the last month a lot of guys, mostly juniors, have come up to him asking what its like to have Clarke sleeping under the same roof as him. He usually just says rude stuff and sucky things about her so nobody goes after her. All but one of the guys got the message, that one guy was Finn Collins. He was an insufferable asshole. Finn happened to be dating Bellamy's friend, Raven Reyes (she and Bellamy had a one night stand and then she went back to Finn). He hated how they were so...in love. _All the god damn time_. Truth be told, he wanted it too. But when he doesn't have it, it disgusts him. As far as Bellamy knew, Finn and Raven were stronger than ever and they were 100% in love.

So as Finn was talking to Clarke, Bellamy looked at her. Her hair was messed up, her tanktop strap had fallen off her shoulder and she had bruises on her shoulders and neck (probably from where he put his weight) that could pass as hickeys. So he messed his hair up, and while he was still shirtless, he walked over to the door and put his arm around her shoulders. Finn looked like he was seeing double, but then he got it,

"Clarke, can you get me a piece of paper and a pen so I can give you my number? Thanks!" Finn said so he could talk to Bellamy, alone-ish. She gave him a smile and went off. "Look, dude, you have her for now, but I will get her. I don't care how good looking you are. She will be mine in the end."

"What the hell are you talking about? First, you're dating Raven, my best friend, and she believes me more than she believes you, man. I tell her we had this conversation, she's gonna be pissed." At that, Finn looked scared,

"Well, then how'd she get hickeys on her neck and-"

"Whatchya guys talking about?" Clarke said, cheerfully, as she bounced over with her phone.

"Nothing." Both guys said in unison.

"Ok..."

Finn put his number in her phone and as he hugged her goodbye, looking at Bellamy with that 'I'm gonna steal your girl' look in his eye.

"Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you?! He just wanted me to be his tutor!" He stood there, giving her a blank stare. "Are you even listening to me?!" She was angry and frustrated, while Bellamy stood there unaffected by her words. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Your mix is on the counter in the blender, drink all of it within an hour." She went back to the den, so he took the blender and the mix and poured it all in a water bottle with a straw, grabbed the box of cookies from the cabinet, and went into the living room. He turned on the TV, and since his mom wouldn't be home for a few days (not that she cared what he did) he lit up a cigarette. He drank all of his hangover mix, finished one cigarette, threw up, and went back to the living room. Octavia joined him not long after, but she took his pack and lit one up herself. Two puffs later he plucked it out of her mouth, put it out in the ash tray, and took his pack back.

"Hey! I was smoking that!"

"And now your not."

"Gimme another, I had a stressful week!"

_I'm sure making out with a teacher really pulled on the stress cord_, he thought to himself.

"No. Smoking is bad. It's mine and Clarke's job to look out for you."

"Excuse me while I choke on the _smoke_ of your hypocrisy." She said, faking a cough as he kept smoking.

"Fine", he said as he put out his cigarette, "I'll stop too."

She looked at him with squinted eyes trying to figure out the sudden change in her older brothers behavior, then with a gasp she hissed,

"You like Clarke! Oh. My. God. My best friend and my brother, it's like a love story that was never told. I should write that for my creative essay. Ooh, I could make it a book. I have to tell her like right now, oh my god..." she said as she started to get up, but Bellamy pushed her back on the couch and shoved a cookie in the mouth. Signaling her to shut up.

"Tell her and you will die, I swear to god Octavia." She was taken aback by this because he only called her by her actual name when he was mad, dead-serious, or talking to a teacher/authority figure on behalf of his mother. "Besides I think she's going to go out with that Finn guy."

"Ew, no."

"What?"

"She came back into the den and went on for a while about how you acted like her boyfriend and how she was grateful 'cause that Finn guy was creeping her out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, but he's weird. So..."

"Did you suck on her neck?" His sister gave him an incredulous look.

"No!" Turning her head back to the television she muttered, "I put a vacuum on her..."

He laughs that, going back up to his room.

Knowing his princess liked him back was a comforting thought.

* * *

**Ok. plz, put more ideas in the reviews, sorry if this sucks but please leave me ideas for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I thought of a few things to do for this story but I'll be sure to run them past you guys before I write them into the story**

* * *

_God, I'm bored_ Clarke thought. Finn showed up like 3 hours ago but Clarke went back to sleep after he left. Octavia disappeared when she went to bed. So Clarke got up to go find her. When she walked into the living room she found Bellamy watching TV and Octavia passed out with ear buds in.

"Hey..." She said, awkwardly.

"Huh? OH! Hey princess!" He said with his signature smirk on his face, "So, you left your phone in here and Finn called you like 18 times in the last 5 minutes, it's getting kinda stalkerish. Just to let y'know..." He finished, looking awkward too.

Clarke didn't really like Finn that much. In fact, he was kinda the reason she moved to Octavia's middle school and got to meet her. But he just had to be following her _everywhere_. Bellamy was right, Finn was a stalker. But she decided to not tell him he was right. She already sort of pissed him off by saying she'd tutor Finn and she was still too tired to be talking about guys, especially with _him_. So Clarke grabbed her phone and tried to sound like she was happy he called, she couldn't let Bellamy know anything.

"Mmk, well Imma go call him back!" She said walking away with a slight skip in her step.

Once she got in the other room, she ended up throwing her phone on the couch and going back to sleep. _Why the hell am I so tired?_

* * *

He was getting slightly annoyed at how excited Clarke seemed when it came to Finn, but Bellamy was just going to have to trust Octavia. For now...

It had been 30 minutes and he hadn't heard any voices coming from the den. But he went to check it out after he heard a few mumbles, only to find a sleeping Clarke on the floor. Her phone was ringing. It was Finn, again. He answered it and was surprised at what he heard,

"_Hey, Clarke! So the truth is I don't need help with math_", at this point Bellamy started recording the conversation in case he had to prove to Raven that Finn was cheating on her, which probably wouldn't be too hard.

"_But I really wanted to talk to you without you 'bodyguard' around. My friend wants to know if you're available because when he asked, Bellamy said some shitty stuff about you. I don't know why I thought you two were an item at that point, but that not why I called..._" He took a pause. "_Ok, correction there is no friend. I want to know if you're single. I was planning on breaking up with my girlfriend this weekend and I just wanted you to know it's mostly because of you. I've really like you since 5th grade..._"

_5th grade?_ As far as Bellamy knew Octavia and Clarke had been lifelong friends.

"_It sucked when you moved away in 8th grade but I'm glad I found your high school, anyway if you could think about it I would appreciate that. Thanks for listening to my speech. I hope you don't freak out like the last time I asked you out..._"

At that Bellamy dropped the phone and burst into a silent laughter. Picking up the phone again, he told Finn,

"Look, little dude, I have your 'speech' on record so I'm going to give you two options.  
1) Hang up and go to Raven and tell her how much you love her and forget about Clarke  
or  
2) you hang up and I hunt you down and kill you for hurting one of my friends.  
Choose wisely because either way I'm going to kick your ass, but only one way you still get to have a girlfriend."

It was silent for a long time so Bellamy assumed that Finn had hung up and just before he the phone down he heard Finn say, weakly,

"One, option one. _Please_ don't tell anyone about this mess..." He sounded like he was going to cry if Bellamy said he was going to tell people, which made him laugh again,

"I'm not promising that."

* * *

**_She heard voices but Clarke thought nothing of it. She was walking down a path through the forest, heading to a mountain. Someone was screaming her name but it's like she was entranced by the mountain's appearance. The voice got louder and closer, Bellamy jumped in front of her trying to push her back but she kept walking. She was getting close, then he talked", Clarke stop, "she complied, "if you want to die fine, but do me one thing first?" a long silence. Then, "kiss me..." Their lips were centimeters apart getting closer and closer with each second, it all seemed to be going in slow motion. Their lips touched-_**

She opened her eyes and fell off the couch with a yelp. Panting, trying to catch her breath. _Wait, how'd I get on the couch?_ Did Bellamy move her or did she sleepwalk again...? She didn't know, but it looked like now was her chance to ask. He ran in with a bat looking like someone was attacking Clarke. "**What The Hell! Why Did You Scream!**" He yelled looking terrified.

"I wasn't screaming...was I?" _Was I? No. Why would I be screaming? What the fuck was that dream, though?!_ It was like the 4th time she'd had that dream, all in different contexts, though. It always ended the same, with her waking up right before their lips touched. It was the strangest thing she'd ever experienced.

"Sorry. Were you sleeping or something?" She asked trying to sound sympathetic and trying not to laugh as he stood there with a bat in his hand.

"**Yes!**"

"K. Sorry."

"Fine," Bellamy said, letting out a deep breath. He was walking out of the room when he stopped, "Oh, by the way, you and Octavia are coming with me to a party tomorrow. Warning there will be alcohol, so...y'know...don't let O drink. OK?"

She was slightly shocked. Bellamy didn't like to bring his 'little' sister and her 'little' friend anywhere, especially not to his parties.

"Um, ok. Why? Last time I checked you hated me, and, and I quote, 'O is nowhere near old enough to be going to your kind of parties.' Why the sudden change?" She suspected he was going to use them as a ploy to get girls, like an 'I'm a responsible guy, please fuck me and I won't get you pregnant' kind of thing.

"Just want my favorite girls to see how I live. I don't _hate_ you and I guess O can go as long as she doesn't drink."

_Whoops_, Clarke thought, they kinda went to bars all the time and got guys to buy them free drinks. _Low cut shirts, best invention ever_. They just knew how to hide it better than Bellamy.

"Ok, I'll make sure she doesn't have one drop," _I said nothing about me_, "just tell us when and we will be there." With that he smiled and left, leaving her to ponder her thoughts.

***PING***

_**Today Monday 3/11**_

_**10:37 AM**_**  
Finn**_  
Hey! I thought maybe we could get a coffee, and y'know talk bout school things_

_**10:37 AM**_**  
Clarke  
**_lol, 'school things'. Anyway, I can't for like a week, so maybe next week. K?_

_**10:38 AM**_**  
Finn_  
_**_oh, ok! Hey, do have a boyfriend? my friend wants to know, Murphy? John actually, but he prefers Murphy. Anyway, do you? :)_

_**10:39**_** AM****  
****Clarke**  
_Ummmmmmmmm..._

What the hell was she supposed to say, she didn't want a boyfriend right now, but she didn't really like being single.

_**10:40 AM  
**_**Clarke  
**_I might've found someone, but I'll let you know. K?_

_**10:40 AM**_**  
Finn  
**_Oh, Yeah! Totally! Just lemme know ;)_

God, this boy was going to kill her. He just needed to _back the fuck off_! _Nope, still tired going back to sleep._

* * *

**Ok, so my ideas**

**A) Clarke get drunk and does it with Finn**

**B) Clarke gets drunk and starts making out with _Lexa_**

**C) Bellamy gets drunk and makes a move on Clarke**

**or**

**D) Bellamy and Raven, Clarke and Finn, and Jasper and Octavia all get together**

**I will write out the party in the next chapter, my personal favorite is B cuz I have some ideas for that, but I want your opinion. Review, and remember I can't start writing the next chapter till I get opinions on these. :) ILY you all and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so pretty much everyone went with option C. And just to let you know I don't like Clexa that much either (nothing wrong with same sex stuff and I'm NOT homophobic I am actually bisexual) but I was going to do B and have Bellamy get SUPER jealous and move things quicker, and I'm sorry I should've explained the options more clearly because I had minor storylines going on with each one. So sorry, again, for not being more clear. However, I'm going to use a tiny bit of B in here, but that's it. I will now write the chapter...**

* * *

Bellamy was so ready for this party to come. He already had a plan.

Raven said she wasn't going to bring Finn, so she was going to follow Clarke and make sure she didn't hook up with someone other than him. '_And I know that's stupid but I really need this party to go off without a hitch_' he thought to himself, but then...hitch number one appeared at the front door.

Abigail Griffin, aka Clarke's mother, aka the person that should be the number 1 suspect if Bellamy is murdered.

"Oh. It's you", she said with distaste, "Where is my daughter? She needs to come home with me right now!" _NO! Clarke can't go home, not until...ever really..._

"She's not here, can I take a message in for when she comes back?" Bellamy said everything to Clarke's mother like he was the fucking child of the year.

"No. I wish to speak to my daughter, NOW!"

"Well as I said before, she's not here, and if you don't want her to know why you came, don't tell me." With that, he slammed the door in her face.

Granted, if he wanted to date Clarke he probably should be so rude to her mother... Oh well, Clarke didn't give a rats ass about what her mother said.

She was a big girl and has pretty much been raising herself, Octavia, and to some level Bellamy (mostly just helping him be more mature), ever since her dad left Ms. Griffin.

Both Clarke and Bellamy didn't blame the guy. She was a controlling, manipulative, bossy, bitch. Bellamy looked out the peephole when there was another knock, Mrs. Griffin was still out there.

"May I help you?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes. Give my daughter to me." _What the hell was wrong with this bitch?!_ If he said Clarke wasn't here, she wasn't here.

"Get this through your head, Ms. Griffin. She. Isn't. Here."

Clarke had just left with O to go to the mall for some girl reason that Bellamy didn't really care about. But then he had a random thought.

_Octavia was going. Jasper was going. Octavia had just left with Clarke to go to a 'store' that they refused to name with at least $80. She could be buying lingerie...for Jasper_ (Bellamy wasn't particularly fond of "Jas'", he wasn't really fond of any boy Octavia dated but at least Jasper was tolerable)._ If something happens to Octavia tonight and Jasper is involved, they better make it good, 'cause he will not live to see another day._

"Look, smart ass, I know she's here so move out of the way or I'm calling the cops and saying you kidnapped her." And with that, she burst into the house on a search for Clarke. Just as he was shutting the door he heard two girls laughing and ran outside to meet up with them

"Leave!" He whisper-screamed at them, at the same time they could hear Ms. Griffin yelling 'Clarke! I know you're here!' As soon as they heard that, the girls ran, got in the car and sped off. Ms. Griffin didn't notice, and if she did she didn't let on to know she did.

"Fine. I will find her and if I find you've been _using_ her, I'm coming for you. And it won't be pretty!" She stormed off up the street fuming.

Abby always assumed that Bellamy was hurting Clarke and Octavia or something stupid along those lines. According to Clarke, whenever she goes home for a day, it's not home. It's an interrogation on what she did at what time with who for how long and where. It's a surprise Clarke ever goes home.

After about a half hour, the girls came back through the door in the back as to avoid Abby possibly seeing them get out of the car. After Bellamy did an inspection of the bags to make sure no 'sexual things' were bought, they went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

The party was in 4 hours that gave them barely enough time.

In all honesty, girls take so much longer at most things, getting ready was number one. It took O an hour to do her own makeup and another hour and a half to do Clarke's. Then they had to get their outfits picked out, then do their hair, then redo the outfit to match the makeup. And it usually totals up to around three to four hours. They finished just in time.

After they snuck out the back again, they left for the party.

The last thing Clarke remembers was jumping.

* * *

When they got to the party, Clarke was already kinda messed up. Clarke fell out of his truck and went inside to get a drink. She had apparently had some weed, though Bellamy never knew his princess liked to have fun. _Did I just think of her as _my_ princess, I like it..._ he thought. Both Octavia and him were laughing at her but Octavia fell too (she had some weed too, but Bellamy didn't find out until much later). When he got inside the party had already started, and Clarke was nowhere to be found. While he was looking for her someone came up behind him.

"Who you lookin' for?" A girl whispered in his ear. He turned around quickly to find Clarke's cousin. He felt bad he didn't know her name but damn, she looked incredibly similar to Clarke. Only differences were she had red hair dye in, she was a little shorter than Clarke, and she was pretty damn young.

"Oh, hey. How old are you?" He asked gesturing to her lit up cigarette and beer

"Hey! My name is Charlotte since I know you're trying to figure that out. Why does it matter?" she slurred, throwing the butt on the ground and stomping it out.

"I have a little sister, these things matter to me." He said taking the drink from her hand.

"Well, I have to say, never thought you for a responsible." They stood there, and just when he was about to leave to go find Clarke she said, "15."

"What?"

"I'm 15. Almost 16." Personally, he thought she was way too fucking young to be doing any of this stuff but she wasn't his responsibility.

"Have you seen your cousin?"

"Clarke's here?!" Ok, so she wasn't going to be of much help. But then, "I'm just fucking with you. Yeah, I think I saw her go upstairs with some guy. He was a complete idiot too. She didn't really look interested, but he wouldn't leave her alone. I forget his name, but I'm pretty sure it started with an F."

"Finn..." Bellamy asked in a low growl. He was _not_ supposed to be here. Raven said she wasn't going to bring him.

"Yeah! God, she looked like she wanted to throw up. But that might've just been the shitty beer finally hitting her stomach." She rambled on but he stopped listening and went to look upstairs in the rooms till he found Clarke.

He went for a solid five minutes of trying to listen through the doors but it wasn't easy to hear voices with the pounding music. So he had to restart and open all the doors. He pounded on the doors to let whoever was inside know he was coming in. To his horror and surprise, he found Jasper and Octavia in one. He knew he had to keep moving but he went in and grabbed Jasper by the collar of the shirt and lifted him up.

"I warned O of this, but she apparently failed to relay the message. If you touch her I will break you-" He was interrupted by his phone buzzing and Octavia screaming at him.

"Bell stop! It was my fucking idea. He was telling me we should wait. It was not his fault at all. _Put him down_!"

_What the fuck?! ALL of her previous boyfriends tried to get in her pants before the end of the first date. Now _she_ was trying to 'pressure' Jasper into having sex? What happened to innocent Octavia?_ He thought as he picked up his phone up and saw a text from Raven.

_**Today Tuesday 3/12**_

_**11:48 PM  
**_**Raven  
*Picture Attachment*  
**_Dude, I think your out of luck_

He opened the attachment and found a picture of Clarke kissing the new girl, Lexa. He slid down the wall and put his face in his hands. _It's over_ he thought _she was probably never really into me_. Then a new text came in._  
_

_**11:50**__** PM**_**  
****Raven**  
_Umm...Ok! NVM! SHE JUST SHOVED THE GIRL OFF AND WENT STRAIGHT FOR THE ROOMS WITH FINN! GO GET HER B4 I KILL HER TOO!_

_Wow_. His life was fucking confusing as all hell.

He brushed past an angry Octavia, promising her to talk later, and went to find Raven by the banister, pounding a beer. She had 3 bottles, all empty, next to her, it was impressive. She slammed her now empty bottle down, grabbing another one. Without removing the bottle from her lips she pointed her finger towards a door that was closed and the lights were on. He approached the door and without even knocking he entered.

He stood there shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm not going to do something dramatic, it's going to be kind of a childish thing and it's also going to be a flash back chapter to a time when Clarke was a freshman.**

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

I woke up with a screaming headache. I tried to sit up but was stopped by a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I looked down. I was naked, I was covered up by a sheet, and an olive skinned arm wrapped around my waist. Wait. An olive skinned, muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I turned slightly as not to wake him up. And, as my luck goes, it was him. Bellamy Blake. Lying next to me, while I was in my bra and underwear, and while he was (hopefully) in his boxers. What the hell happened last night?

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I stood there shocked. And so did Finn. Clarke was just jumping on the bed and trying to drink her beer at the same time. It was quite a sight to see. She had lost her pants, and her shirt was falling off one shoulder. It reminded me of the time I saw her at Millers welcoming party for the freshman.

***Flashback***

I was standing by the keg. I only came to make sure Octavia didn't. Miller was already drunk off his ass, then I saw it. A flash of blonde in the air, then again, and again. It kept coming back up. I walked over to find Clarke and Jasper and Miller jumping on the couch. I burst out laughing,

"Hey princess. What are you doing here?"

"BELLAMY! HI!" I started laughing again.

"Hello. Why don't you get down from there before you hurt yourself?"

Miller got off and started speaking. He was stupid when he was drunk. So with his smugness prominent, he said, "Clarke, wanna get on my back and I'll take you somewhere."

"YESS!" Clarke is also stupid when she's drunk. She got on his back and he started running around his, hardwood, living room. In socks. This couldn't have a good ending. He got close to the keg and slipped. She fell and broke her leg. But did she cry? No. because she had drank so much and smoked so much pot, she was impervious to pain. But being the good guy I was I picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of my truck. We drove around for a while till we found a coffee hut, I got her a SUPER sized coffee, a cheese Panini, and a muffin. All the best things for sobering up, in my opinion. When she could form coherent sentences I took her to the hospital. Not the one her mom works at though, if that happened her mom would blame me and get a restraining order made up.

After we got back in my truck (with her leg in a bright pink cast) she asked,

"Why does my leg hurt so much?"

"Because you were stupid." I say a little more harshly than I meant to

"Thanks?"

"You could've been seriously injured tonight. Promise me, no more drunk 'rides' or jumping on furniture."

"I promise that I will no longer jump on furniture or get 'rides' from guys when I am drunk."

***End of Flashback***

"Um, Clarke, Whatchya doin' there?" Finn asked looking fearful but amused.

"Princess", I waited for her to stop jumping and look at me, "You promised me."

Finn stared at me like I was a god or something. "What the hell?! I've been trying to get her down for like 10 minutes!"

"Dammit Bellamy, you're no fun." she said as I helped her down from the bed.

"C'mon princess, you know that's not true." I said out loud. Then I whispered in her ear, "Or have you forgotten your 16th birthday?"

***Flashback***

It was May 14th of her sophomore year. It was Clarke's 16th birthday, but she wasn't doing anything. she just did the usual; came over, made Octavia and I breakfast, watched TV with O, and just hung around all day. She didn't go to school that day (the one thing she did differently). So we hung out with her.

"So, princess, what are you doing for your special day?" Octavia frowned,

"Yeah, why aren't you getting drunk or going to a party or doing what normal teenagers do on their birthdays"

"_Ok _O_ not exactly what I meant._" I whispered at her

"I don't know. I don't really do things for my birthday. I stopped when I was 7, 'it's too much work for one day every year' is what my mom used to say about it. So they gave me gift cards, a cupcake, and told me happy birthday every year before they went out for a date night."

We both starred at her, with mouths dangling open.

"What?" she asked, looking back at the TV.

I turned it off and with a protest of, "_HEY!",_ from Clarke she turned and looked at me.

"You have to do something for your 16th. It's like a rule or something."

"Well I don't think its a rule but whatever..." she mumbled before saying actual words, "So what did you do for your 16th, oh mighty rebel?"

**_His senior friends got him like four 6 packs, drove him up to _the point,_ invited a bunch of girls, and he lost his virginity. But he had his reputation to keep (the one where he was such a man whore everyone though he lost it at like 13)._**

"No, no, you don't get to use mine. Everyone's 16th should be different."

"Fine, be a jackass. Octavia, what did you do for yours."

Her face went pale then she blushed. She practically whispered her response, "Um, I'll tell you later..."

_**In later years Bellamy found out that she went to a party and after she had a few too many drinks (lets call it 9 or 10) she went up to his room. Then her and Atom "got busy". Bellamy practically beat the guy a few days after that when he tried to kiss O. That's when she got together with Jasper.**_

"Ok... well I apparently NEED to do something so you guys come up with it." she said as she stomped off to O's room.

"C'mon Bell we need to do something for her birthday", they thought for about 2 minutes before O almost shouted her idea. "OOOH we could break into Jaha's lake house and go swimming in his pool! Or y'know the lake..." O seemed a little too excited to be a criminal...

"It sounds like fun but... I don't know O, we cant risk her getting caught."

"We wont Bell. The Jaha's are in Paris for 6 weeks starting last week. I checked." she said with the exact smirk I had, only it was less devilish on me.

"I guess, but how are we going to get her to agree?"

"Ok. So tonight, you grab her and drive around for a little while I get things ready, then come back to the house and pick me up. we will then blindfold her and drive up there at a probably 12, so we get there when everyone is asleep. Then I'll pick the lock, we bring her in (still blindfolded). And we go swimming. Good?"

"Yeah. And you just thought of this now?" I looked at questioningly, wondering how long she'd been planning this.

"Well... not exactly. I wanted to do it on MY birthday but Clarke and I were having a fight at that point, which lead me to do what I did on my birthday."

"What did you do?"

"Not important. Any ways, go grab Clarke so we can finish the movie."

And we did. We finished the movie she opened up her presents (even the one I took from her mother earlier that morning) She got a charm bracelet (with a little gold painted crown, a paint pallet, and the medical symbol) from me, a gift card and a box she couldn't open fully with me in the room (whats in the box o_o) from Octavia, and from her mom, she fell off the chair when she looked at what her mom gave her.

"What princess?"

"It's...It's a check."

"And?"

"It's a check for...$10,643"

"HOLY SHIT!"  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" me and O screamed at the same time

I grabbed the card to read it

*_Outside of card*_

**You're my daughter  
****and you're turning 16.  
****I wish you the best of luck**

_*Inside of card*_

**Have a very happy birthday  
hope its everything you dreamed of  
good luck being 16**

_*Abby's message*_

**_I love you sweetie, and I want you home. I hope  
you like my gift. And I hope it will be your  
incentive to come. I'm sorry about your father, but  
we should be grieving together. I'll be waiting in my  
chair.  
I Love You so much, see you soon._**

"Hey, princess, can you help me get some food?"

"Yeah sure"

we walked into the kitchen and she started helping me make a spaghetti.

"Are you going to go? Home, I mean."

"No. she can give me as much money as she wants. I still hate her."

"I'm really sorry Clarke."

"I don't care. Happy Birthday right? Right."

We we're silent for the rest of cooking. When dinner was ready she chatty again, talking with Octavia about how well her day after-school job at the Rec Center was going. When Clarke and O grabbed the plates I hurried to look in the box to see what O got her. it had a card on top of the purple tissue paper saying

_For when you find  
that someone  
special. ;)  
__-_**Love, O**

I moved the tissue paper to find a dark pink night gown with a black lace breast covering and hem. My little 16 year old sister got her friend _lingerie_. What had become of teen's today? They were coming back so I threw the article back in the box and sat down.

"So...who wants to break into my mom's alcohol cabinet and steal some?" Clarke announced.

Octavia's hand raised up so fast I thought she would dislocate it. I laughed and agreed (it was the one time I let Octavia drink). We called Abby and told her she was needed at the hospital. She huffed and got into her car and drove away quickly.

"We need to make this quick. She could be back at any time." we ran in threw the back because Abby didn't know how to lock the basement door. When we were in Clarke made a break for the door on the right. It was a huge room dedicated to alcohol. Clarke had a satisfied smirk on her face, O looked around in awe, and I stood there shocked.

"What? did you expect my family to be some kind of people who NEVER drink?"

"A little bit yeah."

O grabbed a bottle of champagne, Clarke grabbed a bottle of whiskey and some Bloody Mary mix, and I grabbed a partially drank bottle of vodka. We went back our house and just drank for a while. But not enough to get drunk. We got some more alcohol from her basement and blindfolded Clarke at about 12:30. After we picked up Jasper and Monty we started our drive. And of course we brought the bottles with us. When we got there, Clarke started squealing. She was so happy to break into her old friends house, it was strange. Octavia presented her with one more box. It contained a bikini with an intricate purple, blue, and black pattern on the bottoms while the top was just a mix of the colors. Clarke had already drank enough to not care, so she just started to change on the stairs. I was watching till Octavia shoved me and the boys into into the pool room. We swam around, ate their food, watched movies that costed money on On Demand, and just all around had a good time. We fell asleep in the gazebo out back. The one thing I liked about their house was that everything was private. So no one would know we broke in. I was the last one to fall asleep, I just starred at my girls sleeping for a while. My eyes lingered on Clarke for a while before I drifted off. We didn't leave till like 11, didn't even go to school, because we couldn't risk anyone seeing us leave the property. On the way home O fell asleep in between the boys in the cab, while I was laying down (with my head in Clarke's lap) in the bed of the truck.

"So? What do you think? You like your 16th birthday?"

"I loved it. The only downer was the killer hangover but lots of coffee and sleep helped. and swimming. God this was SUCH an AWESOME birthday."

"I'm glad you liked it princess."

"I won't ever forget this birthday. Best birthday ever."

Jasper and Monty spent the night at our house (this was before him and my sister were dating of course). Clarke was heading upstairs with O when she stopped.

"Hey Bellamy..." she asked

"Yeah?" she rushed over and kissed my cheek and hugged

"Thanks." She whispered in my ear and ran off upstairs.

"Best birthday ever." I said to my self

***End of Flashback***

"Yeah, yeah." She got off and hugged me

"Can you walk Princess?"

"mm mm"

"Fine." I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the room. Leaving Finn standing there dumbstruck.  
I walked past the room with Jasper and Octavia,

"C'mon O we're leaving"

"Nah leave her, she just wants to piss you off. She wont sleep with Jasper. He'll drive her home." Clarke slurred

"_What?_"

"Can I hug a llama?"

"Oh My God. No, stop asking. Look, Jas', you can come home with us. I'm done arguing, get in the truck."

Monty was driving, Jasper sat passenger, I sat in the back, and Clarke and O were in the bed. She stood up and raised her hands up and screamed,

"WOOHOO! YEAH!" Octavia got up and joined her. They did that for a while till we got to the bridge then they got down. We pulled into my driveway and got into the house Jasper took O upstairs and I just didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. Monty slept on the couch so that left me and Clarke.

"Can I sleep with you Bell?"

"Um...yeah...sure."

she went upstairs and just stood at the top of the stairs.

"I forgot which one is yours." she slurred

"I pushed her lightly towards my room, "This one."

She pulled me in and started kissing me. I really wanted to push her off but I also didn't. She started pulling at my shirt. And I came back to my senses,

"Woah, woah, woah. You're drunk, and as much as I want to. Trust me I WANT TO BADLY, it wouldn't be right. I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Fine. Can we still make out?"

"Hmmm..." I thought about it but it still wouldn't be right, "It still wouldn't be right. Do you still want to sleep in here?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded and she undressed. She said something about how she would get to hot because of me but I stopped listening. I only slept in my boxers so I felt it might be awkward but I figured if she was going to reprimand me for it just have her do it in the morning. I got in after her and she curled right into me. It was surprisingly nice. None of the girls I 'had' before ever liked to 'cuddle'. They came for the sex and left. I fell asleep, and it was peaceful

* * *

**Present Morning**

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I woke up when she tried to get up. I figured she probably wouldn't remember last night or choosing to sleep in my bed.

"Hey, princess, do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep."

"Did...uh...did we um..."

"No. It's all good, you precious virginity is still intact." I said with the smuggest of smile I could form. I moved my arm so I could prop my head up

"I never said I was a virgin." she said with a wink. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom. All as I lied there with a _stunned_ look on my face.

* * *

**Ok so this was pretty long for me, but I hadn't updated in a while so I thought I should make this chapter longer. I will TRY to update faster in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry its taken so long, I'm trying to break up with my boyfriend but finals are here. So now onto the story**

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

"I never said I was a virgin, " she said with a wink and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I just sat there. Shocked. That's when it hit me. I got up and barged into the bathroom. She covered herself up with a towel.

"Um, Hello? Ever heard of knocking?!"

"It was Finn, wasn't it?"

"What?!"

"The guy you lost your virginity to. It was Finn, right?"

"Um, It's not your business, but yes..."

"Then hell no, your still a virgin as of right now." I said as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder

"What are you doing?" she laughed

"Taking your virginity. And don't deny it, you were all over me last night."

"Are you drunk or high right now?"

"Not even a little."

"Then put me down real quick."

And so I did. Once she got down we stood for just a second, before she dropped the towel and started kissing me. Forcefully. I picked her up again, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I shoved my door open and set her down on the bed. I shut the door and locked it. and jumped on top of my princess.

"Your frigin' beautiful, a real princess doesn't even compare to you." I said as I looked down her body. Instead of accepting it she kissed me harder and shoved her fingers through my hair.

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

I was running my hands through his curls. Damn it felt good, to not be hiding my attraction anymore. He kissed down my neck. Leaving small marks. There was a knock at the door though,

"_Hey Bell, have you seen Clarke? She didn't spend the night on the couch last night._" It was Octavia. Great. He let me up and I went into his bathroom. I heard them through the bathroom door.

"_She's taking a shower in my bathroom right now."_

_"Why is she in your bathroom?"_

_"Cause she slept in here last night."_

_"YOU TOLD HER YOU LIKE HER?!"_

_"Yeah sure O, can you just go I'll talk to you in a little bit."_

_"Mmhmm, sure. Just Remember that A) she's my best friend, and B) the condoms are in the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom."_ The door shut. Then the bathroom door opened.

"So, I need you to tell me how it was the last time you did this." He said

"Why?"

"So I can make it so much better for you."

"Um, ok. It wasn't great last time. He was the only one who finished then he went to sleep. And there was no spark, or foreplay, or anything really. Just sex then sleep."

"That douche." He said right before he placed his mouth on mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He turned and I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the bathroom door. He ripped the towel from me again, opened the door, and put down me on the bed. He placed kisses all the way down my body. Stopping to suck on my breasts. He left marks all in line down my body, stopping at my navel. He stopped to look up at me, as if he was asking for my permission. I nodded and he continued down.

* * *

NARRATOR POV

He continued down, past her navel. And teased her clit with his tongue, before sliding one of his fingers inside her. Pumping. She arched her back, moaning slightly. He pumped faster, adding another a finger, curling them up. She twitched and sighed. He pulled his fingers out, she whimpered in discontent. Right before he connected his mouth to her wetness. He ran his tongue over her opening before shoving inside of her. Her back arched up so high at this, while he was pumping her out with his tongue. He pulled out after a few minutes again. Once again to her discontent. But when she gained enough strength to push herself up with her elbows she saw he was pulling off his boxers.

"Damn." was all she had to say before laying back down, as he eased into her. Once she got his length all in her, she adjusted herself to be comfortable. He thrusted in and out of her. She came first,and he helped her ride out her orgasm. and he came after her.

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

We just lied there. I was lying on his chest. His breathes were even, he was asleep. I was fading off into sleep as well, but I was far too gidy to be asleep. I got up, slowly as not to wake up, and put on one of his T-shirts. I went down to the kitchen to get myself some water when I ran into Octavia.

"Well, well, well. Guessing by your sex hair and my brother's tee, you two did it?" I nodded and looked at the floor shamefully. She started laughing. "Perfect now I can stop pretending to not notice the glances you give each other." I got my water and sat with her at the table talking. We talked about pretty much everything. Boys, school, sex, drugs, music, fun, places, so much. When I looked up I noticed that it was 7 am.

"Wow, we've been talking for 4 hours." I yawned

"Yeah, I guess we have. Want to go watch something?" She asked. I nodded. We fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**I'll try to update more often, summer is almost here so I'll have a lot more free time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**woo final chapter**

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm wailing away. But when I got up Clarke was not in my room. I check all of the upstairs before I hear the faint sound of _Archer_ on the TV downstairs. When I get down there the TV is on but she isn't sitting on the couch. I walk into the kitchen, den, garage, office, and I even check the backyard. Still nothing. I go back to the living room to watch TV. Except when I enter the room instead of finding an empty couch I find Octavia sprawled out across the couch, her head in Clarke's lap. And Clarke with her head on O's back and the rest of her in a position that looks extremely uncomfortable. While I was starring at them, thinking how cute it is that my two girls fell asleep with each other, Jasper came the stairs. Yawning, running his hand through his messy hair, and wearing only boxer shorts. And the smile I had melted off my face. I stomped over to him and slammed my hand, next to his ear, against the wall.

"Did you touch Octavia last night? Hm?" I was angry. But guessing by the gasp from behind me, the sound of my palm against the wall must've woken the girls up.

"Bell! Leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong!" O ordered.

"Oh really?" I was facing Jasper again, "So you didn't sleep with sister last night?"

"What?! That's what you're worried about? Me sleeping with one of your senior friends?" Octavia interjected

"Of course! They are all pigs and horrible people! All guys are, even me. Especially me!" I saw Clarke get uncomfortable by that statement. She knew my past, but I guess she didn't want to relive it. But I pushed past and continued talking to O, "And this is little...meh...has been around me since freshmen year. So yes I don't want you to sleep with my friends, senior or not. I don't want you to sleep with anyone, period. Not while you're living under this roof at least!"

Jasper laughed a little at that. I looked back at him, to find him shutting his mouth. I turned back to Octavia to find her looking at Jasper like he was a complete dumb-ass.

"Octavia?" I questioned.

"Urggg! Fine! I've already had sex like 4 times with Atom before he decided to be an asshole and try to go too far."

Clarke tried to stifle her laugh. So I directed the question towards her, "So you knew and didn't tell me?" I wasn't so much angry as I was frustrated.

"Huh? No. I didn't know, I assumed, but I didn't know. C'mon? You can't really be mad at her. You've been fucking girls since sophomore year, did you really expect her to stay a virgin till, what? Marriage? I honestly don't know anyone who is _still_ a virgin in their junior and/or senior year." She announced

We then stood there in awkwardness after Jasper cleared his throat, raised his hand, and mumbled out, "I'mstillavirgin..."

"Ah. Well then... I'm just gonna...yeah" Clarke stuttered and layed back down on the couch

"See what you did Bell? You embarrassed your close friend and my boyfriend." She scolded. All while a red faced Jasper cowered behind me.

"Octavia..." He squeaked, "can we talk about this in private? Please."

"Of course." She agreed, went behind me, hugged him, and started up the stairs to her room with him.

"Ahem, I'm sure you can talk privately on the terrace where people can see you." I tried, but she ignored me and continued on till I heard her door shut.

I went over to Clarke on the couch.

"You know, I've got to say, you look really hot in my shirt on my couch. I could get used to waking up to this every morning."

"Mm, you probably won't though." She chuckled

"What do you mean?" I ask, then sarcastically I add, "ugh, did you only use me for my body? Are you throwing me away now?"

She giggles while I pull her up for a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, no. I was going to tell you once I found one, but I'm moving out. In about a month."

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

Bellamy dropped me back onto my back on the couch when I told him I was moving out of my Mom's house.

"Ok, ow. What? I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"Of course, yeah, no I am. It's just I don't know I always had some dumb idea, that maybe, you would, possibly-"

"Spit it out Bellamy."

"Move in with me. Here or another place..." He look ashamed to even have the idea.

I kissed him, "I would _love_ to move in with you. I just didn't want to put that pressure on you. That's why I didn't ask."

"Well that's just stupid." I look at him astonished, "Clarke you basically already live here. We even have a spare room that you can call yours if you want to have your own space. I'm not saying '_Hey come move in with me and you can sleep with me every night and basically be my little high school wife_', nah that's a bullshit thing to do. Even before all of this we were friends, I'm going to still be your friend even if I'm your boyfriend or whatever." I kiss him again, "So..., Clarke Griffin, will you move in with me?"

"I would love too." I say kissing him yet again, deeper this time.

He then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder while running upstairs, yelling, "She Said Yes!" over and over again. That is 'til Octavia yelled at him to "SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP!"

Bellamy opened his door and set me down on the bed with a _thump_.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

Looking down at her, she was beautiful.

She was only wearing my shirt and her panties. Her hair was fanned out around her head. it made her look angelic. Even first thing in the morning, with no make up on, looking slightly disheveled on account she basically just woke up, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"You are so gorgeous Clarke. You're truly the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life." Her smile was so genuine, it was shy but sweet. I truly did love her. I like to think she loves me too, but that's a conversation for another time.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Clarke was glowing, pregnant for the second time with Bellamy's child. They lived in a small house in the country side of Arkwood. They had beautiful twin girls already, 6 years old, running through the sprinkler in the backyard. Clarke heard a car door shut, but stayed focused on the two girls. Bellamy came behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi baby, how was work today?" she asked.

"Frustrating, but its always going to be worth it as long as I get to come home to you and the girls." He crouched down next to her bulging stomach, 8 months pregnant. "And this little guy, he's gonna have to keep me sane through all the girly stuff happening around here."

"Hey! You don't know if it's a boy! Could be another little girl." Bellamy laughed at her tone, like she thought he didn't immensely love his little girls.

Aurora looked like a mini version of Octavia, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a daddy's girl, as in she wanted to be everything her dad was. She wanted to be a police officer, take care of her family, have an amazing relationship with her siblings, and just be all around an awesome person.

Bailey on the other hand, she looked like Clarke with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with freckles all over her face. She was more of an aunties girl, she wanted to grow up to be exactly like Octavia. Working at a salon, doing nails, hair, helping people feel beautiful about themselves, while also working as a personal trainer. Being crazy fit and looking fabulous while doing it.

"And I would be lucky to have another girl in my life. But", he said, then whispered, "_You're my favorite_" kissing her.

"EWWWWWWWW! That's nasty!" Both girls yell at their parents. Running over trying to push dad away from mom's face. Bellamy scooped them both up and put them over his shoulder.

"Hold your breath girls." He said as he ran over to the pool and jumped in. Clarke laughed at the sight of her fully clothed husband trying to get out of the pool, having both girls pulling him back in.

They were a family, nothing could pull them apart...

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH I like this. Alrighty, lets see what else the Bellarke duo has got in store for us.**


End file.
